


Fallen Angel

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Minki, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cutting, M/M, Mini Drabble, Obsession, Psychotic! Aron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Minki is trapped in the embrace of a mad man
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ever lovely @ggomong_ggo latest fanart and the ever awesome ver 4 teaser pics

Snip. Snip. Thunk. Snip. Snip. Thunk. Snip. Snip. 

The repeated sound of the scissor cutting through bone and flesh and the loud sound of bones and feathers hitting the wet floor echoed loudly in the huge room.

And yet Mingi could only feel numb, the cold potion coursing through his vein, making him impervious from the painful sensation and yet awake for the entire terrifying experience, his once pristine white outfit covered in blood from the huge gash on his back. 

A sudden tearing sound ringed in the room as last of the once magnificent pair of wings were ripped apart from its owner.

Gently, the violator set aside the scissors and lifted him from the cold table and into his arm, his fingers wiping the stream of tears trailing down Mingi's face away, akin to a lover's touch. 

"Its alright. Now you can stay here together with me, forever." The dark dressed man with the cropped white hair crooned, his cold lips trailing from his neck and upward, finally gently kissing him. "No one can separate us now, my sweet Ren." 

Mingi wanted to scream, wanted to thrash away, plead for mercy or just begged for monster to just end his life. But it was too late. 

He was lost, trapped in embrace of a mad man.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Review even just a small emoticon to make this author happy😁


End file.
